Guide For Magicians
Please note the other Magician Guide for further information and other contents: Magician Guide (by Kathleen) Leveling #Get to Level 2 for free by talking to Skill Helper during Tutorial. Touch me? #Train on Kooii or Bramble Donguri #Train on Bramble Donguri or Angry Leaf Boar and Leaf Boar #Train on Swamp Mushroom #Train on Swamp Mushroom #Train on Swamp Mushroom or Flower Elemental or Swamp Boar #Train on Flower Elemental or Swamp Boar #Train on Poisonous Spider or Poisonous Mushroom #Train on Poisonous Mushroom, Cave Bat or Red Crab #Train on Sandman #Train on Sandman or Continent Bulldozer #Train on Continent Bulldozer, Woopa, Roopa or Crow #Train on Testing Woopa, Roopa or Crow #Train on Testing Woopa or Crow #Train on Crow or Redeye Gosumi #Train on Redeye Gosumi, Beholder or Broom #Train on Redeye Gosumi, Beholder or Broom #Train on Mutant Gosumi, Ghost or Pirate Ghost #Train on Mutant Gosumi, Ghost, Snaketail Lizard or Pirate Ghost #Train on Mutant Gosumi, Snaketail Lizard or Dark Beholder #Train on Big Boar, Dark Beholder or Imp #Train on Big Boar or Bloody Flower #Train on Big Boar, Bloody Flower or Bloody Mind #Train on Big Boar, Cactus Bee, Bloody Mind, Mummy or Elite Imp #Train on Cactus Bee, Mummy or Elite Imp #Train on Cactus Bee or Elite Imp #Train on Cactus Bee or Sand Donguri #Train on Cactus Bee or Sand Donguri #Train on Sand Donguri or Doley #Train on Sand Donguri or Doley #Train on Sand Donguri, Doley or Desert Ambush #Train on Doley or Desert Ambush #Train on Doley or Desert Ambush #Train on Desert Ambush or Shadow #Train on Desert Ambush or Shadow #Train on Shadow or Wanderer #Train on Shadow or Wanderer or Sandeater #Train on Wanderer or Sandeater #Train on Wanderer or Sandeater #Train on Sandeater #Train on Darkness Plague Zombie #Train on Protector or Egg Monster #Train on Guardian or Banshee #Train on Masked Magician It is possible to train to a higher level on many of the level 40+ monsters, but it takes much longer as you go along. ***Some people try to use Ancient Coins to level up when they reach lvl 40+ however that cost a lot of money and you gain very little experience*** Skill Distribution As a mage, you should plan to be a tactical, but effective character. You should have skills that are both strong, and helpful. Skill distribution plays an important role on how fast and effectively you will survive and level up. #Flame Shock I - The most important and primary skill for a mage in terms of power #Flame Shock II #Flame Shock III #(none; save skill point) #Light Healing I and II - In my opinion, the most helpful healing skill in the game. Heals you and teamates #Light Healing III #(save skill point) #(save skill point) #(save skill point) #Firebolt I - an ultimately stronger version of "Flame Shock" in higher levels 11a. Ice Prison I and II - great for future farming and hence mages have low health, great for fleeing *wiki in progress* PLEASE FINISH You should know the game well enough to choose the correct monsters to kill now. If not or for reference, the list below can help you in your training. *Or if you don't prefer to level up by yourself you can join a party with a level 22-35 warrior and just heal him/her as they kill monsters *I suggest at lvl 17 you find a warrior and join him/her as they level up in the Desert. by UNKNOWN The way i like to skill my mage might be different but i find it more useful for solo playing: LV 01: -None- (no skill point or skill) LV 02: Flame Shock I LV 03: Flame Shock II LV 04: Flame Shock III LV 05: Light Healing I LV 06: Light Healing II LV 07: Light Healing III LV 08: Shield I (I like to save it though till LV 09 since Shield I just burn MP for to less Shield) LV 09: Shield II LV 10: Firebolt I LV 11: Firebolt II (about 30,000 gold at bt or you can farm mutant woopa and/or chief wooparoopa) LV 12: Firebolt III (or Shield III, if you want to obtain Firebolt III by playing Battlefield) LV 13: Shield III LV 14: Teleport I (just take Volume I, the higher Volumes are useless) LV 15: Carnivalize I LV 16: Carnivalize II LV 17: Carnivalize III (Note: I reskill and drop at that point Flame Shock I-III for Flare I-III if i got Flare II) LV 18: -save Skill Point- LV 19: -save Skill Point- LV 20: Curse of Doom I, Prayer of Protection I, Ice Lance I (Ice Lance is a skill you can double cast) LV 21: Prayer of Protection II (or another Volume II skill or Flame of Kataru I for farming) LV 22: Curse of Doom II or Flame of Kataru I LV 23: Ice Lance II or Flame of Kataru I LV 24: Flame of Kataru I or Curse of Doom II or Ice Lance II LV 25: Stun You might wonder that i didn't used Ice Prison or Freezing Trap. I think Freezing skills are useful to freeze other Players. Since I don't kill other Players i don't need to freeze them. Later on I keep protecting Beach from PKers but for that i find Level 20+ I am doing fine with double casting Ice Lance and Stun them. I Like to Level with Healing Warriors at Level 15+ or leveling with another mage in Party as Healer (sounds funny if you ask another Mage to heal you but it works fine try it out). by Kathleen aka NANOsWIFE, Caligo Skills Aggressive/PVP setup' Level 2: Flame Shock 1 Level 3: Flame Shock 2 Level 4: Flame Shock 3 Flame Shock Fast cool down time, high damage until Level 11, main attack until Level 11. Level 5: Freezing Trap 1, Light Healing 1, Shield 1 Level 6: Freezing Trap 2, Light Healing 2, Shield 2 Level 7: Freezing Trap 3, Light Healing 3, Shield 3 Freezing Trap Freezes enemies for up to 6 seconds. Useful for stop your enemy from attacking you or running away. Light Healing Needed skill. Good support for other players and self. Heal when there is hp loss. Shield Blocks a total of 40 damage before disappearing. Useful for extra protection and precaution. Level 10: Firebolt 1, Ice Prison 1, Teleport 1 Level 11: Firebolt 2, Ice Prison 2 Level 12: Firebolt 3, Ice Prison 3 Firebolt Needed skill. Replaces or is addition to Flame Shock. Higher damage than Flame Shock. Highest Damage until Level 40. Ice Prison Only useful for freezing groups or when Freezing Trap did not work or is on cool down. Instant cast. Useful for pking in opposing village and protecting own village. Teleport Needed skill. Very usefull for escaping, training (mostly lures) and chasing after prey. Only Volume I is needed as extra volumes are just a waste of skill points. Level 15: Flare 1, Carnivalize 1 Level 16: Flare 2, Carnivalize 2 Level 17: Flare 3, Carnivalize 3 Flare Instant cast. High damage. Very useful for finishing off enemies. Also allows double cast of following spell. Carnivalize Useful skill for extra MP or free MP without the use of potions or drinks and also for emergencies. Level 20: Curse of Doom (Volume I), Prayer of Protection (Volume I), Flame of Kataru 1 Level 21: Curse of Doom (Volume II), Prayer of Protection (Volume II), Flame of Kataru 2 Level 22: Prayer of Protection (Volume III) if obtainable (its not), Flame of Kataru 3 if obtainable Curse of Doom Instant cast. Doubles the next damage on the target. Highly recommended. Useful for killing quickly. Prayer of Protection Heals 15/25 and shields 25/35. Very good 'double shield' in addition to shield, useful for surviving attacks from enemies or for safety reasons. Flame of Kataru Instant cast. Multi-target spell, useful for pking in opposing village, protecting own village, farming and training, especially on lures. Level 25: Stun (Volume I) Level 26: Stun (Volume II) Stun Prevents target from using spells, attacks, movement, chat and quick-slot items. Level 30: Firestorm (Volume I) Firestorm A useful skill in addition to and similar to Flame of Kataru. Unable to use to pk in opposing village or protecting own village. Useful for farming and training, especially on lures. Level 35: Fear (Volume I) Fear Very useful and necessary skill for higher levels as it makes target run in opposite direction and also unable to do any attacks and movement for a specific amount of time. Level 40: Hellfire (Volume I), Neutralize (Volume I) Level 41: Hellfire (Volume II) Hellfire Strongest damaging skill that any mage willl ever have. Very useful in dealing high damage, is a must. Neutralize Removes all of target's crystal, disabling most of their attacks. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Magician Category:Guide